Let's Play A Love Game
by Cheachxo
Summary: Maybe Puck should have gone to math class after all. SLASH! Disclaimer: I don't own glee.
1. Who Goes to Math Class Anymore?

Math was never something I enjoyed, but routine is way too boring. I broke tradition and went to the auditorium instead of the nurse's office. The upper level is always empty so I decided to hang out there.

_Let's have some fun; this beat is sick. _

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

What the hell? Someone was singing.

Kurt was on the stage accompanied by only a CD player, blasting out the instrumental to Lady Gaga's "Lovegame." I've never seen him look so alive. It was almost like he was a completely different person. I mean, I've seen him dance before but that's in Glee and he always looks so arrogant and elegant at the same time. Thank God I decided to go up to the upper level. I was just out of sight of Kurt but I could see him just fine.

_I wanna kiss you,  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid _

Kurt looked so relaxed. He didn't even stop to fix his hair when his bangs began to fall out of place. I seriously never thought I would see the day that Kurt Hummel's hair fell out of place and he didn't care.

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid. _

_Guess he wants to play a love game, a love game._

This was nothing like Glee. This was Kurt, raw and unscripted. It was kinda hot. WAIT A MINUTE! Did I just think _Kurt__ Hummel_ was _hot?!?!!_ Holy hell. I'm not gay. A dude cannot be hot. Period. Damn.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit _

I didn't know a guy could move like that. He looks like a girl. Wait... What is this song about anyways?

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

It's kinda starting to sound like Kurt's singing about...

_Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

Sex. Kurt Hummel is singing about sex. Okay let's get this straight. I'm so obviously not gay. I've slept with almost all of the Cheerios and half of the mothers in this entire town. How else could I keep a pool cleaning business going in freaking Ohio?

_  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? _

But honestly, watching Kurt dance like that is kinda turning me on. It must just be because you can't really tell he's a guy from up here. He sounds like a girl, kinda looks like a girl, is dancing like a stripper, has naturally red lips that I bet are really soft and really nice to ki – HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!! Kurt Hummel is a GUY. Noah Puckerman is a stud. Noah Puckerman is NOT GAY.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!

Oh my god. Kurt definitely just thrusted and and my dick definitely just got hard. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a stud. I've slept with every MILF in like, the entire county. I should not, am not getting hard off a dude dancing provocatively.

_The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  


Holy hell. Mercedes just walked in. How can she be so cool with him dancing like that? She just hugged him and they're walking off like nothing happened. Just like Kurt mother fucking Hummel was snot just dancing like a fucking stripper and I was getting hard off watching him.

I need to prove that I'm not gay. There is only one way to do that. I need to seduce Kurt and get him to fall for me so that I can fuck him and totally realize that I'm straight as a fucking arrow.

Wait... Did I just say (in a roundabout way) that I wanted to fuck Kurt Hummel? Damn it. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. Drill it into your brain, Puckerman! Maybe I should have gone to math class after all.


	2. After Me Comes the Flood

**Okay so sorry I didn't do any intro or anything on the last one. I'm going to try to post them at the same time. I'm kinda new at fanfic so reviews and critiques are great. I'm always open to incorporating other people's ideas too so if you think you have a way to make this better, I will definitely hear you out and try to include it. The song Kurt sings is "Apres Moi" by Regina Spektor. Without further ado, chapter two.**

**After Me Comes the Flood**

Alright. Must figure out a way to get Kurt to fall for me. Maybe I should Google this. Seriously though, how different could seducing a guy be from seducing a girl? I'll just stay after Glee practice and talk to him. Get him to come over to my place. She's got girl scouts tonight. This is going to be way easier than I thought.

"Alright guys. Great work today." Mr. Schue needed to get laid. I bet the dude was cool in high school but now he just looks like a lonely Spanish teacher. Besides, the guidence counselor totally has the hots for him. Why don't they just hook up already? Anyways, back to Hummel.

Everyone was leaving but Kurt stayed behind to sit and play the piano. He sat at the bench and just stared at the keys, either having forgotten I was still there or was simply ignoring me. He better not have forgotten about me. I'm a stud. People don't forget about studs. I walked around the choir room, making a large circle around the piano so as not to disturb him. He started to play. It was a hard, angry sounding song but when he started singing, it was so beautiful.

_I uh! must go on standing  
You can't break that which isn't yours  
I uh! must go on standing  
I'm not my own, it's not my choice _

That dude has some serious expression problems. Aren't gay guys supposed to be like girls? They're supposed to say everything that they're thinking, whether you want to hear it or not. They're supposed to ramble on and on forever. Hummel's got some secrets. This is a weird song.

_Be afraid of the lame  
They'll inherit your legs  
Be afraid of the old  
They'll inherit your souls  
Be afraid of the cold  
They'll inherit your blood  
Apres moi, le deluge  
After me comes the flood _

"Kurt." I hated to interrupt him but I needed to get to football and I couldn't wait for him to finish pouring out his heart. He jumped, like literally jumped.

"Puck! What the hell are you still doing here? Why were you being so quiet? Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" Okay so he does ramble.

"I wanted to talk to you and I would have waited for you to finish the song but I have to get to football or Coach Teneka will have my head."

"Well get on with it then." Kid was seriously impatient. I don't know why but that just wanted to make me draw this out longer.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tonight. My mom and sister will be at some Girl Scout thing so I'll have the house to -"

"What makes you think _I _would want to spend time with _you_?" For real? Was he really asking that? I gave him the only answer I could think of without spilling my plan.

"I'm a stud. Who wouldn't want to hang out with me?" Kurt just scoffed, _scoffed_, grabbed his bag and walked away. He left me just standing there in the choir room staring after him. This was not going to end well for Hummel.


	3. Won't You Let Me Know?

**Happy New Year's everyone! I know this is a little late but I was way too tired to actually write on New Year's. I realized that I never figured out a time frame for this so for all intents and purposes, this takes place after Sectionals. Finn and Quinn are still together and he's mostly forgiven Puck for screwing his girlfriend. So in case anyone gets confused, the gleeks are preparing for Regionals and Mr. Schuester is having a rehearsal during winter break so that they won't get sloppy. The song is "Violet Hill" from Coldplay's album Viva la Vida. Reviews are love.**

**Won't You Let Me Know?**

Must. Get. Hummel. The only way I will be able to win this war is if I can get under his skin and crack his armor. We had one more Glee rehearsal before the end of the year. With Regionals coming up, Mr. Schue thought it would be a good idea for us to have practice on New Year's Eve and Rachel volunteered to have a "team bonding New Year's bash" at her house.

xxx

After rehearsal, I tried once again to talk to Kurt. I had parked my truck right next to his Navigator. "Hey, Hummel. You gonna be at Rachel's tonight?"

"Of course. I need an excuse to show off my new outfit." Figures.

"Alright then...Would you, maybe, wanna hang out beforehand?" Okay, I admit it. I'm pathetic.

Kurt stared at me for a moment, then blinked slowly, his door open and one foot in the car. "No," and with that, he got into his car, shut the door and drove away.

xxx

Surprisingly Rachel throws pretty alright parties. Matt, Mike and I scored the booze and snuck it in right under Rachel's nose. Immediately, I began my search for Kurt. If I could get him drunk tonight, I may be able to have my way with him. I just had to make sure that I didn't drink too much.

Kurt was sitting at the breakfast bar chatting idly with Mercedes.

"-think that shirt went with those shoes?" They were discussing fashion. Of course. Oh well. What did I expect? The stool next to him was open so I plopped down and started (well, interrupted really) conversation.

"Wanna beer?" The look he gave me was of complete disgust. Damn he was hard to get.

"Beer is vile and cheap. Find me a perfectly aged, dry, Australian merlot, however, and I'll accept." Seriously? Hummel's that freakin' picky?

"Uhm yeah. I'll get right on that." I rolled my eyes. "Beer or nothing. Take your pick."

"Fine. If I take it, will you go away?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He sighed, but accepted my offer. "Walk with me, Hummel."

"I _was_ having a conversation."

"Nah, it's alright. Go ahead, Kurt. I don't mind. Besides, Tina is waving me over," Mercedes chimed in before leaving to go talk to Tina, who was facing the opposite direction.

"Well you heard the girl. Let's go." I grabbed Kurt by the arm and half dragged him into the foyer. Almost everyone was in the living room and couldn't see into the foyer if we sat on the foot of the stairs and I wasn't going to waste such prime real estate.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Kurt sounded exasperated.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Kurt raised one, perfectly shaped eyebrow in disbelief. "Seriously. I want to get to know you better. It isn't fair for me to go around throwing dudes in dumpsters without knowing what they're about, now is it?" I smirked.

"No, I guess it isn't," Kurt chuckled in reply. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought this far ahead. I'm not that good at small talk. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not really the dating type, more the love 'em and leave 'em. So let's start with this one: what's your New Year's resolution?"

"That's easy. To continue to be far more superior than every single Neanderthal that resides in the precious little town of Lima, Ohio. Yours?" Okay so his superiority complex was worse than I thought, but he pinned me. I had no idea what my resolution was. Maybe I could spin this back onto him.

"Oh well, you know. I kinda want a meaningful relationship. Maybe I'll meet a nice boy..." The sip of beer Kurt had just taken shot out of his mouth and flew probably twenty feet. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the railing of the stairs to stop myself from falling down them; I was laughing way too hard. The look on his face was a mixture of disgust at his reaction, horror and confusion at what I had said, and intense curiosity. I finally recovered enough to ask him if he was going to be alright. He stammered a bit before giving up and downing the rest of his beer.

"I think I may need more beer if we're going to seriously have this conversation." He got up and walked into the kitchen. He was gone for about three minutes and when he returned, he had an entire six pack in his hand. I downed my beer in seconds only to have him throw another one at me. He pulled on off for himself and sat back down. I was growing slightly uncomfortable from the stare from his icy blue eyes. "So Noah. You said a nice..._boy_..." He seemed immensely uncomfortable even thinking about me being with a boy.

"Well yeah. I haven't had any luck finding a girl who will actually stay in a relationship with me. I mean, Santana dumped me because of my credit score, for God's sakes. So I thought maybe my soul mate isn't a girl." I must be going crazy. I'm talking to Kurt Hummel straight from the heart. This is getting a little weird but, for some even weirder reason, I really wanted him to know this.

"Uh huh." His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows scrunched together while he judged my sincerity in a way that made me almost burst out laughing. He looked incredibly cute but completely comical, however, if I laughed, he would be hurt and think I was lying. Suddenly he looked over his shoulder into the living room. The house had gone silent while someone switched the playlist on Rachel's ipod. Coldplay blared out of the speakers.

"I love this song." I couldn't stop myself. I set down my beer, grabbed Kurt's and placed it next to mine. Before I knew it, I had his arm in my hand and I was picking him up off the stairs. "Dance with me."

"Uhm I don't-" I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence before I started singing to him.

"_I don't want to be a soldier who the captain of some sinking ship would stow far below._ Come on Kurt. Sing with me. _So if you love me, why'd you led me go?_"_  
_

"I don't really know this song." I put my arms on his hips and pulled him closer to me.

"Sure you do. _I took my love down to Violet Hill. There we sat in the snow. All that time she was silent still._" The music stopped.

"I really don't know it. Coldplay isn't my thing."

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" The others were screaming in the background. Apparently the ball was dropping.

"_So if you love me -_" I was so close to him. I had my hands around his waist and my lips were right next to his ear, singing softly. I was finally getting to him.

"Uhm Noah, the music stopped. The ball is dropping. "

"FIVE! FOUR!"

"_Won't you let me know?_ _If you love me..." _I took a half a step back from him and tightened my grip around his waist. He looked me in the eye, completely unsure of what I was going to do. His eyes were so beautiful in that moment. His lips were slightly parted and looked so red because of the lighting.

"TWO! ONE!"

I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I heard him gasp and that completely set me over the edge. I leaned back in for another kiss. This time, he responded. He kissed me back, full of passion. I slipped my tongue through his parted lips and he pressed closer into me. There was no way I was gonna give him too much tonight though. I needed to keep him around. I _wanted_ to keep him around. I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be better for him.

I pulled back. His hands were on my chest. One of mine was on the small of his back, the other at the base of his neck. I gently placed my forehead on his.

**_  
_**"_Won't you let me know? _Happy New Year, Kurt."


End file.
